


Сплошной минет

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Power Bottom, Pre-Canon, blindfolded kink, Завязанные глаза, ПВП, Пре-канон, Юмор, оральный секс, первый минет, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Белый и Оранжевый не только точат друг с другом лясы, но и много работают ртом.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокий левел Tim Roth Team 2021





	Сплошной минет

**Author's Note:**

> — кинк на завязанные глаза, скорострельность, оральный секс, power bottom.

Сначала они цивилизованно поели тако и обсудили, что же оно собой напоминает: кое-что женское, упругое, раскрытое мужской ласке. Потом перетёрли за хот-доги: горячие сосиски с каплей майонеза, их розовая мякоть в сильных, сжатых с двух сторон половинках хлеба. Потом — плавно перешли на кунжутные булочки для бургеров, усыпанные золотистыми зёрнышками, как веснушками, и как всё это хорошо и вкусно есть, сминать губами, слизывать сок, впиваться зубами и проглатывать.  
Фредди курил, Ларри терзал зубочистки одну за другой из захватанной подставки. Распотрошил её всю.

Уже в машине значительно позвенел ключами: малыш, не хочешь ли ты, э, кулинарный марафон, э-кх-кх.  
Флиртовать и намекать он никогда не умел, подкатывая тяжеловесно, как неповоротливый асфальтоукладчик. И сейчас была просто вершина его остроумного соблазнения.  
А малыш ответил: хочу. Если ты повар. И опять потянул в рот сигарету.  
У Ларри встала дыбом шерсть на загривке, голенях и яйцах. Газанул — только по асфальту чёрный росчерк от шин.

Они ввалились в комнатку дешёвого мотеля, раздевая друг друга на ходу, стискивая за бока и стаскивая футболки, — и мистер Оранжевый впервые встал перед мистером Белым на колени.  
И распалённый Ларри тут же схватил его за подбородок и вплёл пальцы в растрёпанные золотистые волосы. Закончат разминку быстро и перейдут к серьёзной кухне: кунжутным булочкам Фредди и горячему хот-догу Ларри.  
И, блядь, кончил, словно школьник-дрочер, впервые дорвавшийся до секса. Не успел хотя бы толкнуться с оттяжкой в горячее горло. Малыш только взялся губами за его головку, только попробовал, а Ларри уже спустил. Оранжевый даже ртом не поработал.

— Бывает, — сказал Фредди, сглатывая его позор. Его рот был полон спермы, выстрелившей в нёбо и пузырящейся в уголках губ. Он оттёр их тыльной стороной ладони.  
Ларри клял всё на свете.  
— Осечка, — сипотца чуть испортила голос.  
Фредди кивнул и опять принялся за Ларри. Обнял его за бёдра, потёрся о пах, царапаясь нежной щекой о зубчатую молнию, залез пальцами под трусы, приласкав и мощный корень члена, и сплющенную мошонку.  
Это всё ещё могло тянуть на спонтанный горячий отсос. Только чуть менее быстрый и грубый.  
Стояк Ларри дал понять, что всё в порядке. Охуенно, без осечек, вперёд, ковбой, лови лошадку.  
Фредди снова наделся на его член. Неторопливо и уверенно. Ларри смотрел на него, не отводя глаз. Опущенные светлые ресницы. Румянец бесстыдства на скулах, поджёгший веснушки. Нежные белые веки. Округлившийся рот, заблестевшие от слюны губы. Оттопырившаяся щека.  
Ларри положил на неё ладонь и ощутил свою плотную твёрдую выпирающую изнутри головку.  
И сорвался. От души. Вдул феерично, набил, как защёчный карман хомяка щедрым семенем.

Малыш мотнул головой, пытаясь освободиться, и Ларри пришлось отпустить.  
— Блядь, — Фредди сел на задницу, со стояком в штанах и с недоумением во взгляде. — Какого хуя, Ларри? — Снова оттёр рот, добавив свежую полоску спермы на тыльную сторону кисти, остальное проглотил всё так же быстро и легко. — Вернее, что с твоим хуем, Белый? У тебя давно никого не было? — Он задрал подбородок, разглядывая лицо Ларри. — Или только женщины? Или что?  
Ларри был в панике. Ларри не знал, что ответить.

Ебать малыша в рот оказалось невероятно сложным. Ларри кончал, только глядя на его губы, обнимающие аккуратно широкий толстый хер; от ощущения умелого языка, ласкающего все чувствительные выемки навершия, плотного бархатного нёба, от вида напряжённых щёк, морщинки над переносицей и каймы ресниц, опущенных в труде и старании…  
Да, «или что», малыш. Кажется, отсос от Оранжевого вместо куража — стал испытанием. На прочность, выдержку и…  
— Первый раз такое, — растерянно выдавил Ларри.  
— Второй, — безжалостно поправил Фредди.  
— Я… в целом. Малыш, правда.  
— У тебя член мне горло готов проткнуть, а потом ты меня как из брандспойта заливаешь.  
— Это же хорошо, — расправил плечи Ларри.  
— Слишком быстро, — буркнул малыш.  
— Я исправлюсь! — заторопился Ларри. Сдаваться не собирался. — Просто ты… ты… ходячий секс-шоп! Смотри, мой ствол заряжен для тебя полностью, вся обойма с запасными патронами, видишь, даже без дополнительной помощи! Я просто на тебя смотрю…  
Ларри осип.  
— … смотрю и перезаряжаюсь без рук.  
— Охуительно, — миролюбиво фыркнул Фредди. — А мне бы не помешали руки.  
Он поёрзал. Штаны ему сильно давили на пах.  
Он был возбуждён от Ларри, и стояло у него дай боже.

Ларри молча опустился на колени. Расстегнул ширинку. Фредди опёрся на локти и приподнял задницу, чтобы Ларри мог стащить с него джинсы. Правая ступня запуталась в штанине, и Фредди нетерпеливо тряс ею, пока Ларри не перехватил за оголившуюся лодыжку в белом носке.  
— Тише, — Ларри поцеловал в голеностоп. — Всё нормально.  
— Яйца ломит, — процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы Фредди.  
Ларри взбодрился. Это хорошо. Пусть и вышло не спонтанно, стихийно и красиво, как в шикарном порно, а сумбурно и неловко, как в хоум-видео идиотов, но главное — у мистера Оранжевого стояло и горело от мистера Белого. Даже со всеми осечками и непрухой двух придурков.  
Ларри заставил Фредди лечь на спину и лизнул его на всю длину ствола. Алая алчущая головка мягко хлопнула его по губам.  
Ларри приласкал её дыханием, обвёл языком, собрав солёную терпкую смазку, и повёл кончиком по выпуклым набухшим венам вниз.  
Малыш нетерпеливо заёрзал тощей задницей, но Ларри с силой надавил на бедро, заставив притихнуть и шире развести колени. А потом расположился удобнее, согревая животом пол, закинул жилистые, в рыжеватом пушке, ноги себе на плечи и, облизав член, чуть его прикусил.  
Фредди вздёрнуло, как от тока, — задница вверх, лопатки вниз, упираясь в тёмные доски.  
— Ларри, не зубочистка же!  
Ларри утробно зарычал, припугивая. И взялся за малыша основательно. Вылизывая, обласкивая, перехватывая за руки, пытающиеся ему помешать.  
Оранжевый звенел, как напряжённая тетива, режущая язык. Вскидывался, подавал бёдрами, хотел мощно и быстро, без нежности, без долгой истомы.  
Ларри дразнил его, изводил и прикусывал в самые неожиданные мгновения.  
И в какой-то момент Фредди перестал молчать. Сначала порыкивал, скованный в запястьях железной хваткой Ларри, потом шумно дышал, кусая губы, а потом начал протяжно стонать. Высоко и отрывисто, мотая башкой по полу и елозя рваной чёлкой по сомкнутым ресницам.  
Мистер Белый знал своё дело. И играл со вздыбившимся, напряжённым, перехваченным его ртом членом мистера Оранжевого умело.

У малыша сводило судорогой колени, а Ларри вылизывал его мошонку, яйца, прикусывал, как нежный хлебный мякиш, внутреннюю сторону бёдер, оставляя алые, стремительно темнеющие на глазах отпечатки, дразнил исходящую соком головку, мучил и терзал мальчика, держа на грани между исступлением и неудобством.  
А потом ему кончили в лицо ослепляющим взрывом. Ларри залепило ресницы, ноздри и, кажется, брови тоже выцвели.  
Малыш вытянулся под ним мягкий, без единой косточки.  
Ларри вытер своё лицо об его живот. И отпустил, наконец, сжатые намертво запястья.  
Подтянулся и лёг на мальчика целиком; опёрся на грудь подбородком, вгляделся в изменённое оргазмом лицо.  
Оранжевый был незнакомый и такой родной.

Тот вслепую поднял руку; ладонь легла на загривок Ларри и обмякла.  
— Продолжим? — бодро предложил Ларри.  
Фредди медленно мотнул башкой, не размыкая ресниц.  
— Нет… сигарету…  
Ларри приподнялся и поцеловал его солёный шершавый рот горячим полноводьем:  
— Я твоя сигарета, малыш.  
Фредди выдохнул, не сопротивляясь его языку, его напору.  
— Хоро… шо…  
Его можно брать сейчас голыми руками. Перекатывать со спины на живот, мять задницу, ласкать спину, притираться стояком, смачивать слюной и медленно входить в нежное тугое нутро. Насаживать, как сочный апельсин на ребристое навершие разгоняющегося блендера. Оранжевый был расслабленным и податливым. И ничему не сопротивлялся.

Втрахивать и натягивать.  
Ларри поборол искушение с великим трудом. Чуть подвинулся и накрыл малыша всем собой.  
Зажигательного порно не получилось, кажется. Не так, как он ждал, рассуждая об остром тако, горячих хот-догах и мягких булочках с кунжутом. Но было в случившемся что-то правильное и настоящее. Спокойное и счастливое. То, что можно повторить не раз. И нужно. Вдвоём. Как пара придурков с осечками и глупостями, влюблённые и неуклюжие.  
Ларри улыбнулся их будущему. Оно ему нравилось.

Тут Фредди помотал головой, задевая лбом его нос, и чётко, разборчиво выдохнул:  
— Ну так?  
Ларри не понял — уже забыл, с чего началось всё. Мистер Оранжевый напомнил мистеру Белому:  
— Ты же не скорострел?  
И Ларри окатило жгучим чувством стыда и страха. Конечно, нет. Он случайно облажался перед малышом. Всего лишь два раза. Целых два раза! Кончил не в тему и невпопад!  
Он силён и крепок. Он охуенен! И, блядь… только не облажаться в третий раз!..

Малыш припёр его к стенке — мягко, но быстро.  
Опустился на колени — и Ларри тяжело сглотнул. У него уже от одного этого зрелища стояло до неба.  
Поддел за шлейки джинсов и потащил вниз — и Ларри послушно помог, вихляя задницей и переступая через штанины.  
Снял трусы — и Ларри оказался перед ним совершенно обнажённым. И страшно неуверенным в себе; что делать, когда малыш возьмёт у него в рот, наденется на дымящийся хер до горла, сдвинет у Ларри в башке тектонические плиты одним своим видом при отсосе — и снова даже не натрудит губы, сглатывая его стремительный позор?  
Фредди прикурил сигарету прямо перед сочной головкой его члена.  
— Я не скорострел, клянусь! — не выдержал Ларри.  
Белый резкий дым взял его член в обруч — Фредди привычно курил, как последняя блядь и как фокусник — складывая выдох в белую букву «о», горящее огненное кольцо для тигров.  
— Посмотрим.

Он поднялся и застегнул на глазах Ларри собственный ремень, вытащенный из джинсов. Вместо шёлковой тёмной скользящей повязки — грубая жёсткая кожа. Пряжка, штырь, тиснёные дырочки.  
— Закрой глаза, — приказал Фредди. Видимо, чтобы уже наверняка. Ремень съезжал на переносицу.  
Ларри послушался. И даже больше — зажмурился.  
От неизвестности и дурацкого положения смятение усилилось, стало заливающей кетчупом паникой.  
И тут он почувствовал рот Фредди. Его язык, зубы. Мягкие дёсны, влажное нёбо.  
Потом губы, причмокнувшие на самом кончике.  
И снова горячую тесную глубину.  
Ларри судорожно выдохнул. И ему на бёдра легли ладони, удерживая, успокаивая, приказывая.  
«Слушайся. И получай удовольствие».  
Ларри нащупал затылок малыша. И макушку. Положил руку и замер, не вталкиваясь и не заставляя впихнуть в себя.  
Ощущения оказались совершенно новыми и — охуительными. Он впервые в жизни не видел и не мог видеть, чувствовал и не был ведущим, доверял и — не направлял.  
Это было странно, внове и чертовски тревожно. У Ларри мурашки бежали от пальцев до локтей и невольно поджимался живот. Если бы Фредди сейчас отвлёкся и вздумал его потрогать — нащупал бы только кряжистую, переплетённую сухожилиями доску. На такой можно топором с размаху стейки рубить, не то что хот-доги.  
Горячий, ласковый, умелый рот снимал все барьеры. Ларри не видел Фредди — но чувствовал. Каждой, как ни смешно, клеточкой. Отзывался, вздрагивал, распалялся и внутренне будто пел.  
Фредди переплёл его пальцы со своими. Так и работал ртом, не помогая руками. И — обездвижил Ларри. Подчинил себе, своему ритму, своей воле.  
Ларри сипел из-под ремня и не решался двигать бёдрами. Паника всё ещё тлела в яйцах — сейчас как ёбнет осечкой, нелепой, дурацкой.  
Члену стало горячо и узко — Фредди взял его целиком в своё горло. А потом холодно и жгуче — Фредди принялся обсасывать и ласкать только головку, грея и будоража языком самое нежное.  
Ларри застонал. Вздулся мышцами — но Фредди не отпустил. Только крепче прижал к стене.  
— Не смотри, — донёсся до Ларри чуть хрипловатый голос малыша. — Не открывай глаза.  
Как будто Ларри мог ослушаться, преступить его пожелание.  
А Фредди начал насаживаться — жёстко, глубоко. Замер на несколько секунд, когда Ларри, не выдержав, двинул навстречу бёдрами — и подстроился, подхватил ритм. Ему нравился рваный резкий темп.  
Ларри молчал; кадык лихорадочно двигался вверх и вниз по шее, ни звука, ни стона.  
А потом вдруг его руки стали свободными — Фредди отпустил. Пробежался пальцами по напряжённому голому животу, подразнил соски. Судя по движению воздуха — выпрямился. И опустил ремень одним движением вниз, чувствительно царапнув по щекам и носу как наждачкой. На шею Ларри.  
И снова, в третий раз на глазах у Ларри, опустился перед ним на колени. И медленно, откровенно принял его член на всю длину. Скользя натруженными губами по коже, обняв нёбом тугое переплетение вен.  
Белая кожа, оранжевые веснушки, золотистые ресницы и взгляд снизу вверх.  
Растрёпанная чёлка и острые скулы.  
Блядский рот, влажные от слюны яркие губы, растянутые широким хером Ларри.  
Ларри не успел даже выдохнуть. И кончил, словно выстрелил ракетницей в это лицо. Феерически.

У него задрожали колени, и съехал он по стене спиной.  
А мистер Оранжевый снова снял тыльной стороной ладони сливки от мистера Белого. Ларри заполнил его целиком — от горла до подбородка.  
С ним, блядь, как расстреливать обойму без оглядки.

Фредди легонько стукнул его кулаком в висок. Такой же придурок, не умеющий выражаться по-человечески.  
— Ты не скорострел, — он до ушей улыбался. — Тебе просто нравится мой рот.  
— Ты, — охрипше выдохнул Ларри. — Малыш, весь ты… с ума сводишь. Я понял. Ты понимаешь?  
У Фредди на мгновение стало жёстким и незнакомым лицо. Почти как после оргазма — только иначе; «незнакомый» было общим словом.  
Фредди боялся их будущего, не хотел видеть так же сильно — как Ларри, наоборот, чётко видел его.  
Апельсин вдруг стал камнем — тяжёлым, неподъёмным.  
И вдруг подался вперёд, прижался щекой к щеке, лицом в лицо:  
— Ларри… продолжим?  
Вернул вопрос. Продолжим — «сейчас», «в настоящем», без всякого завтра.  
И Ларри обнял своего Оранжевого.


End file.
